peacefandomcom-20200223-history
Main Page
I AM HERE - What do I do? 帮助 Events ~ Events | Empowerments | Peace Poets | Freeflow gift | Ma Nature | Peace Candle Vigil | Story | Teachings Maturing pages ~ Poetry | Tmxxine | Peace Quotes | Peace Art Newer Pages ~ Feast Room | Cyber Retreat | Occupants | Guest Book | Peace penguins | Sounds | ALMS | Chinese | CurlChat | Peace Practices | Peace info email | Peace links | Prayer request page | Reading List | What do I do | Anger management for Peace Warriors | How can i help? | Silence : ॐ शान्तिः शान्तिः शान्तिः : Om shaantih shaantih shaantih W E L C O M E : Om peace, peace, peace Come to our 2nd Event Time 31 Dec 2004 12:00 GMT onward - Happy New Year with Goodwill from all corners Veneu Chatzy Password is Peace 最近更改 新闻动�? Peace ☮ Elements from 31 Dec 2004 - 5 Jan 2005 和平(hépíng) ..... Мир (meer)..... سلام (sal�?m) שלו�? (shalom) ..... Hasîtî ..... शांति (ś�?nti) Kikœndi ..... Paix ..... Barış ..... 平和 (heiwa) �?�화 (pyonghwa) ..... 和平 (hòa bình) Paz ..... صلح (solh) uses Unicode \ '' summertime when hot coming and going ''like dripping sweat ''-pk- {| cellspacing="3" width="100%" |width="100%" colspan="2"| {| |style="padding-right: 1em;"| |- valign="top" |valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding:0.5em;padding-right:0.1em;padding-top:0.5em;padding-bottom:0.5em;"| = About Peace Elements = Creating and magnifying peace, through creative practice we are offering an evolving Cyber Retreat over the New Year. Having the strong wish that all living entities in the universe are free of suffering, with peace of mind and heart connected with all reasons for happiness. Triple Dorje Empowerment | Peace Poets | Freeflow gift Vipassana and other teachings | Prayer request page Nature Shaman | Light a candle | Storytelling Cyber Retreat | Peace Practices When tired - Sleep When hungry - Eat Remember to Laugh Community information Who is here? | Sign Guest Book | Tell a friend Maturing pages Photos | Jester Japes Frequently asked questions What do I do | What do I read Ways to communicate Using a wiki to communicate | CurlChat Chat room Spoken message Projects Practice timing software | The Peace of Creative words Interdimensional Cooking with Tmxxine | Peace Quotes Peace Art Technical information Tech Tips | HolyGeeks | How Linux creates Peace Do it better with Firefox Related communities Peace links |valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding:0.5em;padding-right:0.1em;padding-top:0.5em;padding-bottom:0.5em;"| __NOEDITSECTION__ L A T E S T ~ N E W S * ts adopts KnowMystery as his dakini guru * Yosy, Philip Bunch and Lobster make contact with SKYPE * Lobster partakes of trans-dimensional peace pipe * Ladies and Papalagi, boys and gals Welcome * Silence * Warm welcome to Peter Kloppert ''Intern * Peace penguins add pics of feathered friends * Who needs Peace - pass it on * New News * Events timetable being finalised over next few days * Ernst Gruber arrives with a flock of nude doves * Raymond's new page on Apophatic Mysticism * Vikas Nagpal tells us about Anapana * The Spirit of pop artist Andy Warhol brings [http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v514/HolyGeek/Mm_mmm_good.swf Soup! ] * Tech Tips ~ Technical support with the HolyGeeks * Spread It Around * Curl enabled Ripples on the Pond meditation ... requires Curl * Photos ~ Space for Images of Quiet * Upload images by clicking on * Poem composed for new arrivals * One More Time... Now What? (r)Evolution Begins "I'm being here for you - I am here for everyone but me" ...Remember...